


Just Say These Words

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: Molly doesn't love Sherlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> because fuck moffat

MOLLY  
I can’t say that, I can’t – say that to you.

SHERLOCK  
Of course you can, why can’t you?

MOLLY  
You know why.

SHERLOCK  
No I don’t know why.

MOLLY  
Of course you do.

SHERLOCK  
Please just – say it.

MOLLY  
I can’t – not to you.

SHERLOCK  
Why?

She scoffs, her eyes wondering over to the sofa across the room. She’s not alone. A person lays stretched out over the sofa, socked feet propped up on the pouffe, her brown tabby cat purring contently on his lap. There’s a man watching Final Score, catching up on the highlights of the Premier League.

MOLLY  
Because I don’t. Not anymore.

SHERLOCK  
Molly, please!

MOLLY  
Goodbye, Sherlock.

She hangs up the phone, dries her eyes, and takes two steaming mugs of tea back to the sofa. 

MOLLY  
Put Escape To the Countryside back on, you

She hands one to Greg, and cuddles up next to him. She scratches the cat behind the ear before resting her head against Greg's chest. Nothing happens. There are no explosives. Eurus was bluffing.

**Author's Note:**

> Molly Hooper deserves better.


End file.
